


To Serve a Royal

by ScholarQuirrel



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScholarQuirrel/pseuds/ScholarQuirrel
Summary: Quirrel fulfills a special duty for his Queen.





	To Serve a Royal

Quirrel wasn’t expecting Hornet to act this way, but he supposed that was his first mistake. The crimson royal’s grip was tight around his wrists, and he could help but let out a low moan when Hornet- who was usually all sharp edges and quick motions -sank down and rocked against him at an almost torturously slow pace. When he glanced down between their bodies, the sight of himself sliding into Hornet’s slit was enough to make his breath catch. Meanwhile, above him, Hornet had her head ducked low, letting out a soft gasp every so often as she pressed against him.

“Is this what you wanted?” she asked, barely pausing her movements. “To pleasure me,  _ to service me? _ ” Her tone had him shuddering as he tried in vain to rut upwards against her. “I bet you would do anything I asked of you, right, Quirrel?” Unable to properly form words, he settled for nodding sharply, a strangled noise of pleasure escaping him as Hornet lowered herself back onto him sharply. 

“Please, _ please-! _ ” How often had he begged for something like this before? He couldn’t remember for the life of him. None of that mattered now, though, not with-

A sharp cry was dragged out of him the moment Hornet’s formerly languid motions quickened, and when she pulled on his wrists, dragging him up towards her, he couldn’t help but sigh into her as she brought their masks together. He’d craved this- the closeness, the intimacy he frequently shared with Ghost, the dominating and possessive attitude that both his loves seemed to possess- though in that same instant, she let go of his wrists. 

Quirrel’s hands immediately flew to her waist, and the giggle that Hornet let out at his enthusiastic response sent a rush of energy straight to his core. Leaning forward, he sobbed brokenly as she worked to meet his desperate thrusts- every needy sound he made only driving her further and further towards completion.

“Do this for me, Quirrel. Give us both what we want.” In the end her words were what destroyed him. 

She became his mantra, her name spilling from his throat as he chanted, “Hornet Hornet  _ HornetHornetHornet-!” _ while he came. In turn, Hornet’s hands clutched his head to her chest as he buried himself inside her to the hilt, slick spilling over their legs and abdomens while Quirrel filled her completely with his essence. Every little twitch of her walls served to milk him further, and by the time they were both coming down from their high, Quirrel was completely spent- the sight of himself leaking out from Hornet’s slit serving to almost make him cry.

“Hornet, I- Ghhk-  _ hhhaah- _ !” His broken noises, whines of pain and pleasure intertwined, repeated themselves for only a second as she lifted herself off his member, her hand coming down to make sure nothing else spilled out of her. 

“Wait here, I’ll be right back,” she said. Though it wasn’t like he had most of a choice, his body run ragged by her ministrations. 

When Hornet returned to the room, she was already looking more like her regal self despite still being naked. As he lay incapacitated on the bed, he heard her whisper _ Keep Still _ to him as she carefully cleaned the rest of the mess off him, minding his length as it slowly slid back under the sensitive plates of his shell. Once the remnants of their coupling were gone, he was expecting her to leave. What he wasn’t expecting- and at this point he realized that he should really stop trying to predict what Hornet would do at any moment -was for her to crawl onto the soft bed with him and lie down at his side.

Kicking the dirty sheets away from them both, Hornet slid up to him carefully and wrapped her arms around his midsection before glancing at him questioningly. Sighing with affection, Quirrel let himself curl up into her, a hum of delight escaping him when Hornet pressed the gentlest of kisses right above his eye.

“You did so well for me, Quirrel. Thank you.” Her words sent a flurry of endearment straight to his heart.

“No, thank you for choosing me.” She shushed him before he could continue.

“Even so, I am lucky that you agreed. You were a receptive and,” she paused to squeeze him gently, her legs tucked beneath him, “-and very enjoyable to have as a mate. In fact, I don’t think I would mind a repeat performance sometime, if you aren’t too busy with your scrolls to visit me.”

It took him a moment to realize that beautiful, stoic, stern, and calculating  _ Hornet _ had actually made a joke at his expense. Soon, the laughter was bubbling up in his chest, and before he could stop himself, he was leaning up to kiss her again.

_ “It’s a date.” _

**Author's Note:**

> [This fic is also available on Tumblr.](https://scholarquirrel.tumblr.com/post/171536246495/)


End file.
